Talk:Taric/@comment-24971427-20170805160557/@comment-24971427-20170829141310
Well, my positioning must've thrown Yasuo off. Despite him being mobile, he has his weaknesses to it. He moves just like anyone else can, and is only super hard to hit when he's near ENEMY minions. I've been hugging the top of the map, and pointing Dazzle downwards. When he walks towards my minions, I position Dazzle to edge more to the left, in order to hit Yasuo. Since Dazzle is pointed downwards, it covers the width of the lane, and the way its slanted, it could hit Yasuo. He's tried dodging by dashing to my minions, but if I simply miss my Dazzle, I step between his minions and my own. Since he's on my side, he wants to duel me next to my minions. The slow from Iceborn Gauntlet affects his movement, and he wants to retaliate, causing minion aggro to focus on him. A large horde of minions is now covering Yasuo's exit. This may seem like an escape path, but Dazzle is up again, and with all the minions behind me, it was easy to predict that Yasuo would dash towards them. With E's large hitbox, I just barely clip his feet, and boom, Grasp of the Undying proc. More sustain, and Yasuo loses a large chunk of health. This brings him down to 40% health, but I sit at 80% health, due to my shields and healing. Taric's mixed damage is rather difficult to itemize against. Iceborn and his sped up autoattacks can cause quite a lot of Physical damage, while his E, Sunfire Cape, and Bravado attacks deal magic damage. If he's tried running to his own minions though, it's already too late. I'm at the middle of our minion waves, and he's coming towards us. Yasuo is walking towards my Dazzle, So, again, with the positional advantage, I've won lane dominance. This was Yasuo with full health, Half health Yasuo won't even go near me, but he still stays in lane to pick up exp. I believe he may be looking for an opportunity to strike, as he attempted to poke me at 65% health with his passive up. Unfortunately, the way he was positioned...Pressing against the bottom wall, behind his own minions...And the fact he walked close to Q me...I stunned him again. I took another chunk of his health, and he actually flashed away from me. But I can't catch up with no mobility... His normal Q range is 475, but my E is 575. I hope that explains that's how I took his dashes away, and that he couldn't poke me with normal Qs. For 3rd Qs though, I've actually had quite an easy time dodging them. Yasuo keeps using them from so far away, I suppose he's worried about the range of my E. The way I've been playing with Dazzle, I haven't been trying to poke him with E by stretching it as far as I can. And that time I managed to stun him behind his minions... Perhaps to him, it's as if Dazzle stretched out really far and caught him. So he could be confused as to what the range was on my E. Hence he wanted to use 3rd Q from a safe range. Which, well...although it made me miss out on farm, was quite easy to dodge. I got it, I won because Yasuo has never fought a Taric top lane before. Being in an unfamiliar situation like that, and not knowing how to play against me, I've managed to win lane. It was a complete mind game of how Dazzle was gonna hit him or not, which forced him to abandon his usual playstyle and well, all his abilities.